La princesa
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: El nacimiento de un nuevo integrante de la familia Nara cambia radicalmente todo lo que ya tenia esa familia, pero para hacer un momento mucho feliz ya que ella era la princesa que hacia falta en esta familia.


**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La princesa**

 **Temari**

El día era hermoso el sol en todo el esplendor en lo alto del cielo, no hacía mucho calor y eso era una gran sorpresa tratándose de que estaba en mi aldea donde el calor era insoportable, todo era bueno si no ser porque ya estaba de nuevo en labor de parto si por segunda vez.

-¡Por los dioses!- digo con fastidio al sentir de nuevo una contracción venir y esta si era muy duradera, estaba dando vueltas en aquella habitación del hospital en la aldea de Suna, si era extraño pero si hace dos meses que había llegado por la pedida de alguien muy importante en mi vida y por una extraña razón este bebé no quería irse a la aldea de la Hoja, cada vez que preparaba mis cosas para ir a casa a lado de mi esposo e hijo este bebé no me dejaba pues o me ponía mal en el camino o de plano no podía levantarme de la cama.

-Bien como va todo por aquí- me dice la doctora y solo respiro en cada contracción.

-Creo que no se- digo era verdad este embarazo era muy diferente al de Shikadai, desde los antojos y este bebé se movía como una araña por todos lados y a cada rato iba al baño este sí que sería un bebé molestia.

-Vamos a revistar cuanta dilatación tienes- me dice la doctora y me recuesto de nuevo en la cama para sentirme incomoda –bien aun falta…es tan solo de 5 cm falta 3 cm aun estamos en espera- me dice y solo gruño con fastidio sintiendo las contracciones muy seguidas.

La doctora se fue de nuevo dejándome a mí caminar de nuevo por la habitación respirando en cada una de las contracciones.

-Se puede- dice mi hermanó Kankuro que entre lentamente –Como va todo Temari- lo miro con molestia.

-¡De maravilla! ¡Es que no me vez!- le digo que venía otra contracción algo fuerte y respire hondo para que pasara.

-Vamos Temari ya paso- me dice que también estaba respirando ayudando y sonríe de lado –Alguien quiere verte- dice corriendo a la puerta para dejar entra a mi pequeño Shikadai que esta algo preocupado.

-Mamá- dice él acercándose a mí y solo le sonrió tomando su mano.

-Si cariño estoy bien…qué bueno que estés aquí- le digo, si hace dos semanas atrás él había llegado a la aldea pues decía que me extrañaba mucho y que tuvo un sueño de que pronto llegaría su hermanito por lo que quería estar allí, en cuanto a su padre pues estaba algo preocupado y me llamaba muy seguido pero su trabajo como consejero era muy tedioso que pudiera visitarme en estos meses que había estando en mi aldea.

-Papá ya viene en camino- me dice Shikadai y solo sonrió para hacer una mueca de dolor allí venia otra respire pausadamente y Shikadai está allí dándome su apoyo con su mano.

-Ya paso cariño- le digo pues él seguía aun asustado.

-Bueno yo voy a ver si Gaara ya viene como el cuñado- dice Kankuro saliendo de la habitación.

Ya estaba algo más relajada pues estaba cerca mi pequeño Shikadai que en cada contracción estaba allí dándome su apoyo y supe que mi hijo estaba ya madurando.

Me dio un poco de hielo en un vaso para que pudiera contener el calor que hacía en la habitación, tome asiento en aquel sillón respirando ya quería que todo acabara.

-Mamá- dice Shikadai al tomar mi mano era una contracción muy fuerte tanto que me doble en aquel lugar.

-Ya esta pasando- le digo para no asustarlo.

-Conmigo fue igual- me dice y solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

-No eran tan frecuentes- le digo con una sonrisa vaya que diferente eran cada embarazo.

-Voy a sumergir mas el trapo- dice levantándose para traerlo de nuevo y pasarlo por mi rostro mi pequeño, le entregue el vaso para tomarlo del brazo y gruñir ante un fuerte dolor -¡Mamá respira!- me dice y eso hago esta si era fuerte.

-Ya paso- le digo mirándolo de nuevo y el de nuevo pasa el trapo por mi rostro con tanto cariño.

-Mamá si mi padre no llega antes de que nazca mi hermanito yo entrare no importa peor no te dejare sola- me dice y solo sonrió tocando su rostro con amor, Shikadai estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Cremé cariño que estaría feliz de que estés allí…pero tu padre será un vago pero llegara como sea- le digo y efectivamente la puerta se abrió rápidamente para dejar ver a es vago todo agitado de seguro corrió lo más rápido para llegar al fin.

-Temari- dice dejando sus cosas a un lado del sillón y sentarse a mi otro lado.

-Al fin llegas- le digo volviendo a sentir un dolor y mis dos hombres están allí apoyándome en estos momentos.

-Mamá respira 1,2,3…- decía mi Shikadai que también respiraba igual que yo y sonríe al verlo tan responsable de mí.

-Ya paso- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya de nuevo- dice mi adorado vago y lo miro con molestia.

-De quien crees que es la culpa- le digo y él sonríe como idiota, aun recordaba cómo había pasado todo si era una noche algo fría de invierno estaba algo nerviosa pues era la primera noche que Shikadai no estaría en casa pues estaría en una misión algo larga y tardaría en llegar a casa. Estaba en la cama no podía dormir pensaba tanto en mi pequeño pues hace años que deje de espera al vago de mi marido pues no siempre llegaba a casa a dormir y precisamente esa noche llego él diciendo que tenía frio acercándose a mí y bueno al final todo termino con esto, para después no se lo creía que por segunda vez estaba embarazada.

-Si es mía…mujer no enfrente de Shikadai- me dice algo avergonzado.

-Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo Shikadai entraría- lo miro y de nuevo vuelvo a sentir dolor.

-Aun puedo entrar si mi padre no quiere- dice Shikadai que va sugerir el paño en agua.

-Créeme hijo no te gustara- dice Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

-Sarada me dijo que era algo muy hermoso el nacimiento de un bebé- dice Shikadai y lo miramos con sorpresa.

-Así que Sarada ya presencio uno- dice Shikamaru.

-Así es, fue en una de las misiones…por suerte Boruto no entro pero Mitsuki si entro hasta salió con lágrimas en sus ojos de felicidad- decía Shikadai que pasaba el trapo por mi cara.

-Bueno hijo pero esta vez no creo ya será en otra ocasión- dice Shikamaru y lo miro con molestia.

-¡Ni creas que va haber una tercera! ¡Como tú no sientes el dolor y todo lo que pase en el embarazo! ¡Ni lo piense vago!- le digo molestia es más se me olvidado un poco el dolor.

-Bueno creo que revisare como va- dice la doctora que entra para sonreí al ver la cara de mi vago marido con una sonrisa, me recosté de nuevo en la cama para que la doctora revisara mientras esos dos salían de la habitación.

-¿Y bien?- le digo a la doctora que sonríe.

-Ya esta los 8 cm estamos listos para recibir al bebé- dice y solos suspiro –Ya está listo el quirófano así que vamos- miro que otra chica entre con una camilla y me pase a esta ya estaba lista para dar a luz.

-Está listo- dice Shikamaru al ir a mi lado y miro a mi pequeño que estaba algo asustado.

-Shikadai- le digo y él se acerca.

-¿Estarás bien mamá?- me pregunta mi pequeño y solo asiento.

-¿No quieres entrar a ver cómo nace tu hermanito?- dice la doctora y los tres la miramos con sorpresa.

-Puede entrar- le digo a la doctora.

-Claro- dice –Además Shikadai ya no es niño si no un joven de 14 años no habrá problema…Que tal si- miro a Shikadai que sonríe y asiente.

-Sería bueno- dice mirándome –Si mamá no tiene ningún conveniente que este allí- lo miro tomo su mano con la mía.

-Claro que me encantaría que estuvieras allí- le digo y sonrió.

-Claro ya que no habrá una tercera ocasión así que hay que aprovechar- dice el vago de mi marido.

Preparan a esos dos hombres para que entren al quirófano de lado derecho esta Shikamaru y del otro lado esta Shikadai con una de las enfermeras que le explicaba todo a mi curioso hijo.

-Bien empecemos- dice la doctora que me decía que pujara para que pudiera salir el bebé, estaba doliendo mucho y Shikamaru estaba dándome apoyo para que todo saliera bien.

-Vamos uno más ya casi…veo la cabeza del bebé- dice la doctora que sonríe al ver a mi hijo mucho muy atento.

Un empuje más y el llanto de un bebé resonaron por toda la habitación y mire a Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?- dice la enfermera de mi otro lado donde estaba mi hijo lo mire estaba algo pálido y miraba con atención aquel bebé que lloraba.

-Shikadai- le digo y él me mira con una sonrisa estaba frio su mano igual que su padre la primera vez que veo nuestro hijo en su nacimiento.

-Felicidades señores Nara tienes una hermosa niña- dice la doctora y los tres la miramos con sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo?!- decimos los tres con sorpresa.

-Si es una linda niña- dice la doctora y miro que Shikamaru se quería desvanecer de la impresión.

-¡Hay dioses!- dice mi marido y lo miro.

-Shikamaru- le digo y miro a Shikadai que va a ver a su hermanita como la pesan, como la miden y como la limpian, la enfermera le explica cada uno de los pasos mientras Shikadai tiene una sonrisa de felicidad.

-No me imagine tener una niña igualita a ti- me dice Shikamaru y solo sonrió pues la bebé tenía una pelusita en su cabeza de color amarillo.

Después de la revisión me entregaron a mi niña que ya había parado de llorar, estaba rojita su cara y solo la mire con tanto amor.

-Vez que si será como tú- me dice Shikamaru y solo sonrió pues él ya estaba llorando de la felicidad.

-¡Oh papá que problemático eres!- dice Shikadai que solo mira a su padre que tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, el toca a su hermanita con sus deditos con mucho cariño.

Le paso a mi niña para que la cargue y la beso en su frente para que sonrisa como un idiota con su mirada tan brillante al verla.

-Mami es hermosa mi hermanita- dice Shikadai que me da un beso en mi frente y solo lo abrazo mi pequeño valiente había soportado todo con valor.

-Mi pequeño valiente- le digo-Ni tu padre lo fue- reímos al ver a su padre que estaba tan entretenido mirando a la pequeña niña.

-Si- dice y sonrió.

Después me llevaron a la habitación para descansar y a mi pequeña niña a los cuneros para cambiarla y colocarle la ropa por suerte la ropa que habíamos elegido era tonos neutros.

-Y bien que fue- dice el fastidioso de mi hermano.

-Es una niña tío- dice Shikadai y mis dos hermanos se sorprenden.

-¡En serio!- dice Kankuro con una sonrisa de idiota -¡Ya quiero conocerla!- dice y solo sonrió.

Una de las enfermeras trae a la pequeña en su cuna para que la podríamos ver me la da y solo sonrió a verla.

-Hola- le digo sonriendo al verla abrir sus ojos un poco aun no se distinguía el color de sus ojos.

-¡Oh es tan linda!- dice mi hermano Kankuro acercándose hasta nosotras.

-Y bien como se llamara- dice la enfermera que está esperando un nombre para la bebé.

-Porque no se llama Temari como tu cariño- dice Shikamaru y solo sonrió.

-No- digo –Ella se llamara Tami- y miro a mi marido que sonríe ante el nombre la enfermera lo anota y sale de la habitación.

-¡Oh puedo cargarla hermana!- dice Kankuro y solo asiento para pasársela con mucho cuidado.

-Tío Kankuro da miedo con esa sonrisa- dice Shikadai mirándolo y solo rio.

-Si tiene una sonrisa de idiota- digo y el solo sigue mirando a Tami.

-¡Linda princesa! Te voy a comprar un castillo para ti solita- dice y todos reímos.

-Basta Kankuro lo mismos le dijiste a Shikadai y nada no cumpliste- dice por fin Gaara que se había mantenido cayado en este tiempo.

-Oh vamos…ahora si lo cumpliré pues he visto una nueva tienda de niñas no se pero tuve el presentimiento de que sería una niña iremos a comprar mucha ropa de niña- dice Kankuro y todos volvemos a reír.

-Shikadai estuvo allí y vio a su hermanita nacer- digo mirando a mi pequeño que estaba algo avergonzado por lo que había dicho y Gaara solo toco su hombro con orgullo.

-Eres muy valiente sobrino- dice Gaara con una sonrisa –Por lo visto muy diferente a tu padre- Shikamaru lo mira con decepción.

-Gaara no digas eso enfrente de los chicos- dice mi adorado marido mirando a Shinki que estaba aun parado cerca de la puerta y sonreía al ver a Kankuro que sonreía como idiota al tener a Tami.

-Bien por Shikadai- dice Kankuro pasándole a Tami a Gaara para que la cargue, mi hermano pequeño sonríe al ver a Tami la acaricia su rostro con mucho cuidado igual que hiso con Shikadai.

-Shinki ve a ver a tu prima- dice Gaara mirando al joven que solo sonríe con timidez.

-Es linda- dice con suavidad aquel chico era algo distante, tímido y casi no hablaba con nosotros pero eso si era muy respetuoso.

-Ven- dice Gaara y el chico algo apenado se acerca hasta mi segundo hermano que le muestra a Tami, Shinki sonríe al verla.

-Es muy linda- dice sonriéndome y solo lo miro con ternura.

-La familia esa creciendo más y mas- dice Gaara que se acerca hasta mi para entregarme a Tami –Eso es bueno- me dice sonriendo y solo asiento.

-Bien chicos tendremos que ir por ropita de niña aquel lugar tendrán que elegir algo muy hermoso para la princesa- dice Kankuro que toma a los chicos por los hombros y solo lo miran algo sorprendidos.

-¿Tenemos que ir?- dice Shikadai mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Claro- dice mi hermano y se los lleva de la habitación para ir a esa tienda así me dejan descansar un poco pero no podía pues seguía mirando a mi pequeña con una sonrisa igual su padre que estaba allí mirándola.

Después de 2 meses que estuvimos en la aldea por fin regresaríamos a la aldea ya era momento de ir a casa, por suerte ya no era tanto tiempo tan solo un día ½ de viaje.

Camine por el inmenso mar de arboles las dos éramos cuidadas por aquellos hombres y sonreí al ver que mi Shikadai iba enfrente mirando a todos lados para ver si se acercaba alguien y su padre detrás de mí también alerta a cualquier movimiento.

Traíamos varias cosas que mis hermanos y sobrinos me dieron de regalo por el nacimiento de Tami, ya veía las puertas de la aldea de la hoja por fin ya estaríamos en casa, en la entrada también estaban llegando los Uchiha.

-¡Oh Temari!- dice Sakura que me sonríe para acercarse hasta donde estoy –Ya nació- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Si- le digo y ella mira el pequeño bulto que traigo en mis brazos.

-¿Qué fue?- dice mirando a mi niña.

-Es una niña- le digo y ella está sorprendida, la destapo con cuidado y la mira con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh que hermosa!- dice Sakura –Mira Sarada- le hace señas a su hija para que venga a verla.

-Ella es Tami- le digo y las dos sonríe al verla.

-Si es linda- dice Sarada que sonríe al verla y se acerca también Uchiha para verla sonríe con suavidad.

-¡Oh Shikamaru!- dice Sakura abrazarlo con felicidad –Ya tienes una gran familia- él solo sonríe.

-Si verdad- dice y todos sonreímos.

-Y bien mi paga- dice Shikadai a Sarada que pone su mano para que le de dinero.

-A ver primero tengo que saber si estuviste allí presente ante le nacimiento de tu hermana…- dice ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando a mi hijo con molestia.

-Si estuve y déjame te digo que no es tan bello como lo habías dicho…de hecho es algo asqueroso los bebés salen todos llenos de baba y sangre es algo malo- dice Shikadai haciendo reí a todos.

-Después de todo tenias que ser hombre y bien no te desmayaste en el quirófano- dice Sarada.

-No fui muy valiente estuve allí- dice Shikadai con orgullo y Sarada solo me mira para confirmar si eso era verdad.

-Claro- le digo y Sarada lo mira con molestia sacando su dinero de su bolsa.

-Por lo menos no eres un cobarde como Boruto- dice Sarada dándole unas monedas en las manos de Shikadai.

-También le debes dinero a Mitsuki que fue el único que me apoyo…aaaaa ya quiero ver la cara de todos y más de mis compañeros cuando me paguen pero más de ChouChou que es demasiada quisquillosa con su dinero- dice Shikadai guardando su dinero.

-A ahora entiendo todo Mitsuki hablo contigo y te convenio…claro está todo muy claro- dice Sarada dándole un golpe en el hombro a Shikadai.

-Al final cumplí con la puesta y…¡Sarada si dolió!- dice Shikadai sobándose en dónde lo golpeo la chica.

-En fin ahora debes comportarte como un hermano mayor- dice Sarada con una sonrisa –Y bien que harás con tu dinero- le dice a Shikadai.

-Es una sorpresa para mi hermanita- dice con una sonrisa.

Después de mostrar los papeles para la entrada de Tami a la aldea fuimos directo a casa pues ya estaba muy cansada por el viaje como además tenía que ver como estaba mi casa.

Al entra me percate de que mi casa estaba completamente limpia eso si era muy sospechoso, revise todo la sala, el comedor y la concina ningún rastro de sucedía los mire y sonríe.

-Muchachos- digo negando subiendo a mi habitación y ellos solo se quedaron sorprendidos ante mis palabras.

Era muy claro que mi adoraba suegrita había limpio la casa y ellos pensaban que no me daría cuenta pero por ahora no estaba de humor para pelar ya que tenia alguien que ocuparía mis pensamientos.

 **/***/**

Ahora sabía que Tami era completamente diferente de Shikadai, claro que había mucha diferencia con mis dos hijos lo había confirmado ya que Tami era más despierta, lloraba mas, comía mas que cuando Shikadai era bebé y interactuaba mas siempre estaba despierta para esperar a su hermano mayor que lo recibía con una sonrisa Tami adoraba mucho a Shikadai y eso me agradaba mucho, lo que no me agradaba era que Tami lloraba, le tiraba la comida a su padre pues este casi no estaba a su lado mucho tiempo solo unas cuantas hora y lo pagaba muy caro recordaba sus palabras de reproche "Temari, tu hija es un gran problema igualita a ti, toda una mini problemática".

Pero una noche ya estaba muy desesperada pues a sus casi 8 meses Tami lloraba a todo lo que daba y es que ya había hecho todo desde el biberón, el chupete, la caminata por los alrededores de la casa y nada Tami no quería dormir, tanto fue mi desesperación que hasta yo estaba llorando con ella.

-Mamá- me dice Shikadai -¿Qué sucede?- lo miro tratando de secar mis lagrimas.

-Tami no para de llorar y ya hice todo y nada- le digo y el sonríe de lado para tomar a Tami entre sus brazos para arrullaba cantándola una canción de cuna que me sorprendió mucho que el supiera esa canción.

-Ya se está durmiendo- dice y los miro a mis dos tesoros allí en aquella mecedora, seque mis lagrimas de alegría al verlos así tan unidos como dos hermanos.

Abrió lentamente mis ojos para percatarme que ya era de día, ayer en la noche Shikadai durmió a Tami y la coloco en la cama le dije que si podía dormir con nosotras.

Mire a mis dos tesoros dormir muy cómodos en la cama sonríe al verlos me recordaba mucho cuando yo era pequeña y mis hermanos igual tenía una familia muy hermosa solo esperaba que mis padres miraran aquellos momentos que compartía con mi familia y mas que mis hermanos también ya estaban empezando hacer su vida.

Baje por las escaleras lentamente para no despertar a mis hijos me dirigí hasta la concina para prepara el desayuno pero alguien ya estaba en la cocina.

-Así que esta el vago de la casa- le digo mirando a mi adorado marido que cocinaba.

-Ya estas despierta- dice y sonrió de lado.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?- le digo mirándolo que no había dormido muy bien se notaba en su físico.

-Ayer pero alguien ya estaba ocupado mi lugar- me dice con tristeza y sonrió.

-Si ya está ocupado tu lugar y por dos grandes tesoros para mí- le digo para molestarlo.

-¡Que yo pase en tercer lugar!- dice algo sorprendido.

-No, en tercer lugar esta mi hermano Gaara, después mis sobrinos y creo que compartes el último lugar con Kankuro- le digo con broma y el solo me abraza.

-¡Oh no Temari no me hagas esto!- me dice y solo rio divertida.

-Que tonto eres vago claro que estas después de mis sobrinos- le digo y el solo me mira con cara de niño regañado.

-Que mala eres- solo rio divertida y le doy un beso en sus labios para ver que ha preparado.

-Se ve delicioso parece que a mis hijos le gustara mucho- le digo mirándolo.

-¿Tus hijos? Mal mujer problemática nuestros hijos- me dice con una sonrisa y solo rio divertida ante su expresión de molestia.

-Claro que si cariño nuestros hijos- le digo dándole un abrazo que también lo recibe aquella mañana compartimos un desayuno muy delicioso con nuestros dos hijos.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ya casi Tami tenía el año pronto tendríamos una fiesta para celebrar su primer cumpleaños con todos nuestros familiares y amigos.

Aquella mañana caminaba rumbo a la entrada de la ladea pues por fin de una larga misión Shikadai regresaría como sus compañeros por lo que iríamos los padres de estos jóvenes a recibirlos como también allí estaría el Hokage para decirles unas palabras por su gran logro a su misión. Llegaron los chicos y cada padre fue hasta su hijo para ver como estaban.

-Tami…te extrañe mucho- dice Shikadai al tomar a su hermanita en sus brazos y esta tan feliz de verlo.

-Ella también te extraño- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- dice Shikadai al entregarme de nuevo a Tami que estaba muy intranquila quería estar ha lado de su hermano mayor.

Después del discurso del Hokage los chicos dieron sus respetos a este y volvieron hacer bromas entre ellos hasta que se acerco de nuevo Shikadai para tomar a Tami.

-Mamá préstame a Tami voy a mostrarles algo a mis compañeros- dice y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué harás?- le digo mirándolo con seriedad y el sonrió.

-Nada malo es bueno ya verás- dice Shikadai y solo lo observo para ver que bajaba a Tami al suelo -¡Vamos Tami ve hacia Sarada o a ChouChou!- le dice y lo miro algo sorprendida para ver que mi pequeña niña va hacia Uchiha.

-Ven Tami tu puedes- decía la chica Uchiha con una sonrisa y los brazos extendidos para que Tami fuera hacia ella, Tami caminaba lentamente y despacio me quede muy sorprendida al ver que ella ya podía caminar mire a mi Shikamaru que estaba igual.

-¡Shikamaru!- le digo tomándolo del brazo -¡Nuestra hija ya camina…por dios no lo creo!- el solo me abraza para ocultar mis pequeñas lagrimas.

-Lo sé es tan genial verla caminar- dice y solo sonrió, Tami llega hasta donde esta Uchiha y le da un beso en su mejilla haciéndola sorprender por el gestó de la niña.

Así que Tami pasa por todos los compañeros de Shikadai dándoles un pequeño beso en las mejillas de estos como un saludo, llega con Boruto que también le da un beso pero también le gala el cabello ya que era rubio igual que el de ella.

-Vamos con tu hermano- dice Boruto soltando el mechón que tenía en sus manos Tami.

-¡Oh yo quiero una así!- decía Ino y Sai le sonrió con maldad su hijo negó.

-Por mí no hay problema- dice Sai e Ino sonrió.

-No yo quiero a Tami- dice –Sakura distraerlos mientras nos llevamos a Tami- la miro con una sonrisa.

-Consíguete una Ino- dice Shikamaru y todos sonríen.

El primer cumpleaños de Tami llego y todos estamos listos para festejarlo, también esperaba mis hermanos y sobrinos que llegaran de la aldea de la arena, estaba mirando que todo estuviera bien en la fiesta donde amigos y familiares estaban en el gran salón de la familia Nara.

Tami portaba un vestido de color blanco, con una cinta de color morado y flores debajo de este del mismo color aquel listón, Tami estaba en los brazos de Sakura que estaba más que encantada siempre me decía que las niñas eran mucho más hermosas.

Habían llegado mis hermanos y sobrinos con regalos que hiso feliz a Tami, la fiesta trascurrió ninguna cosa mal disfrutando del primer año de Tami y los que faltaban por festejara a lado de mi familia.

 ***************************Fin*********************


End file.
